


Fanarts for "You Wear it Well"

by marumo



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)
Genre: Fanart, Fluff, M/M, Slight Crossdressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-09-02 01:22:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20267716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marumo/pseuds/marumo
Summary: (Summary from the original fic)Steve's clothes have an unfortunate habit of disappearing, especially when Tony is around.[AKA, Five times Tony wears Steve's clothes and the one time Steve wears Tony's]





	Fanarts for "You Wear it Well"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SmileAndASong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileAndASong/gifts).
  * Inspired by [You Wear it Well (The Clothes Stealing Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17876714) by [SmileAndASong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileAndASong/pseuds/SmileAndASong). 

> Arts for dear [SmileAndASong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileAndASong/pseuds/SmileAndASong)'s ["You Wear it Well (The Clothes Stealing Remix)".](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17876714)  
I picked this fic because... I've wanted to draw arts for this adorable fic since I'd read it first time! I picked several scenes I love... the fic is filled with all adorable and inspirational moments.

_“Tony, are… are you wearing my hoodie?”_  
  
_Tony nods and smiles a guilty smile, like he’s been caught with a hand in the cookie jar. “Yeah, I hope you don’t mind. I...wanted to have something to sleep in that reminded me of you.” He lifts the collar of the hoodie up to his face, inhaling deeply. “It even smells like you...that’s not too weird to say, right?”_  
  
_“Not weird at all. I’m both surprised and flattered that you like the smell of sweat and protein shakes.” Steve laughs, and Tony manages a lazy one of his own._

XXXXXXXXXX

_Tony’s eyes are immediately drawn to the slippers, and he smirks. “This is your idea of appropriate shoes?”_  
  
_“It’s better than no shoes, thank you very much.” Steve kneels down beside Tony’s stool. “Besides, you should be comfortable while you work.”_  
  
_He slides the slipper on Tony’s right foot first, delicately and with great care, like it’s the glass slipper and Tony is Cinderella. It’s an appropriate comparison, Steve thinks, seeing as every day with Tony is like the happily ever after ending to the perfect fairytale._

XXXXXXXXXX

_ Steve leans down and gives Tony a sweet kiss, one with a new sense of purpose. He’s not kissing Tony Stark, his lovely boyfriend. He’s kissing Tony Stark, his amazing fiancé. _  
  
_ He can hardly wait to find out what it’s going to be like to kiss Tony Stark-Rogers, his perfect husband._  
  


  
  
_(Steve never once loses his ring. He has no reason to because he and Tony get to live a long and perfect life together.)_

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I kinda feel bad for ending up with AA arts all the time, but couldn't help drawing for this (sorry). Thank you so much for the lovely work!


End file.
